


Shattering Ascendance: Book 1--Quest for the Tree of Life

by Myrlin



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Epic quest, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrlin/pseuds/Myrlin
Summary: Book 1 Quest for the Tree of Life**~-------------------~**In the quest to save the two weakening alicorns, Twilight and Sunset will travel across Equestria and even into the Princesses' past to get the answers they need.Everyone will have to fight to save their home as they know it from creatures of darkness that are growing ever stronger and will try anything to stop Luna and Celestia from reawakening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am super excited about this story and I already have 10 chapters planned out! [Feel free to follow me on tumblr](https://pastel-pony-pictures.tumblr.com/post/172047915996/after-days-and-days-of-work-i-have-completed-the) for chapter updates and walk-through of my cover art!

 

                                                                

Sunset Shimmer always thought going through the portal from her world back to Equestria felt like walking through a sheer curtain made of oil, feeling both incredibly fast and exhaustingly slow as the magic stuck to her skin the spell ended spitting Sunset out onto the marble platform of the portal

For a moment she tried to balance on her hind legs before falling awkwardly to all four her saddlebag falling hard against her sides. But she had no time to think on how she was more used to her human body than her original equine one as her eyes fell on Twilight at the foot of the stairs, her head bowed down, alicorn wings hanging listly next to her.

Without a thought raced to her friends side but before she could speak Twilight raised her head to look up at Sunset, her eyes puffy and red rimmed as if she had been crying, which she actually started anew as a whine formed in her throat. Almost desperately she reached for Sunset burying her face within her friends chest as she tried to speak, broken sobs making her hard to understand.

Sunset hugged her tightly before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back so they were once again face to face. Softening her face Sunset raised a hoof and brushed away the tears on Twilights cheek calming her down.

“Twilight Sparkle, you know I can’t understand you like this. I know you are upset but please tell me what’s wrong. I got your message in the book saying something had happened with the Princesses. What’s going on?”

With a hard sniff and a rough swipe of her foreleg across her face Twilight pulled herself together enough to speak clearly.

“P-Princess Celestia a-and Princess Luna have fallen asleep and haven't woken up. S-Starswirl had to raise the sun this morning so no pony would notice. We are all going to the Castle to find out how to help them bu-but I couldn’t do this without you Sunset. You had to be here shes your teacher too.” Her final words almost came out like a whisper as she looked back up at Sunset, fresh tears gathering in her eyes again but this time they matched Sunsets own.

Taking in a shaky breath Sunset reached forward to hug Twilight once again, both holding on tightly almost trembling.

This time it was Twilight that broke the embrace. “There is a carriage outside to take us to the Castle as fast as the guards can fly, we shouldn’t keep the girls waiting. I’ll tell you everything else on the way there.”

Tears now staining her face too Sunset nodded and followed Twilight out of the Castle of Friendship to the waiting pegasus guards. Each of them white and gold stood at attention their armor shining in the noonday sun. A glance was all Sunset needed to see the stress in their bodies as wings twitched and hooves scratched grooves into the ground, and she could also see some of that stress relieve as the pair made their way over. No words were needed, after they got in and latched the door both guards looked back, nodded, then took off.

Flying was always a rush that excited Sunset but now was not the time to enjoy the feeling or marvel at Equestria speeding below her, all she could feel is a kind of numbness. It must of shown on her face as Twilight took Sunsets hoof in hers giving a comforting squeeze. With a small smile she returned the squeeze almost wishing for hands again so she could interlace them together with Twilights and rub comforting circles with her thumb. A small shake of her head was all Sunset needed to clear her thoughts, now was not the time.

“Twilight do we know anything else about whats causing this? Maybe Discord is acting up again? Chrysalis maybe from what you told me of her?”

Silently Twilight nodded no as her midnight mane whipped behind her like a flag, after a particularly strong gust of wind she spoke.

“I saw Luna and Celestia just last week and I noticed they seemed a bit tired but both of them said it was nothing. When the did not awake Starswirl asked their closest attendants who repeated what I noticed. They seemed perfectly normal just tired is what they all said. We have to wait until we get to the Castle to see if we can sense any dark magic causing this.”

“Well we don’t have to wait long, look.” Said Sunset glancing over the edge of the chariot. They were crossing the Moon river which flowed south from the city. Ahead they could see the great mountain the city of Canterlot rested upon, the waterfall that fed the river below created rainbows as they drew closer.

It would of been beautiful if not for the reason for the trip.

With little delay they were grounded with barely a bump as they entered the front courtyard. The massive doors to enter the castle were intimidating as always it helped calm Sunset’s nerves to see Rainbow Dash waiting at its base.

Both girls rushed to the pegasus giving hugs and sharing whispers of there was any news, an update maybe. Dash shook her head no and looked around at the castle staff walking about.

“Not everyone know whats happening so we'll talk more in a sec okay.”

All in agreement they walked through the empty halls, the echoes from their steps reverbated sounding more and more like mourning bells to Sunset as the walked deeper into the castle.

Before her anxiety could spike anymore finally they made it to the two gray oak doors for a private antechamber, and behind those doors maybe some answers.

In a series of knocks Rainbow Dash made her presence known to those inside and a second later Pinkie Pie let them in, it was almost jarring to see the pink mare without a smile on her face, even her hair seemed to be going limp.

The group of girls sat very close together on the couch provided, each comforting each other in little ways. Fluttershy seemed the most visibly distraught laying her face on Applejacks lap as AJ rubbed soothing circles on her back. Pinkie pie sat back down where Spike offered a clawed hand, silently she lifted her hoof and put it within his grasp then with his free hand he patted her foreleg.

After a quick glance around the room Sunset noticed someone missing and looked towards Twilight and asked in a quiet voice so as not to break the atmosphere. “Where’s Starlight I thought you said she would be here?”

Twilight shook her head and whispered back. “She's going to the Crystal Kingdom to get Sunburst. Were going to need all the help we can get. They should be here by this evening.”

Though she didn’t know who exactly Sunburst was Sunset understood this was a critical time and she was right, any help would be welcome.

After a few moments and whispered hello’s everyone was settled down and not a moment later Starswirl the Bearded entered loudly, a quill and notebook floating next to him. In only a few strides he made it to the center of the room and locked eyes with each pony and dragon in the room.

“I have done every spell I know. Nothing has worked.” His last words seemed to echo through the silent room. Only seconds later Sunset heard sniffiling and looked over to see fresh tears on Fluttershys face and quietly almost without energy she buried her face into AJ’s chest.

Twilight was the first to speak breaking the silence. “Have you done spells to detect outside or evil magic to see if it's influencing them?”

Almost offended he looked down his muzzle at her “Young miss Sparkle, who so you think I am? If course I have. Nothing is showing up. As of now we are no closer to awakening them.”

She could almost see Twilight deflate and Sunset had to hold herself back from running to her friends side. But before the atmosphere became even sadder Starswirl spoke again.

“Fear not Twilight you and I will search the library for anything that may lead to the recovery of Celestia and Luna. Come now young princess we have much work to do.”  With no other words he turned and began to walk out of the room not even glancing back to see if Twilight was following.

But before he could exit Twilight looked first at Sunset then sharply looked back at the aging unicorn.

“Starswirl, wait!”

Slowly he looked back one eyebrow raised in question. “Yes miss Sparkle?”

Twilight walked briskly to stand next to Sunset. “She has to come too! Sunset Shimmer is also Celestia's student and is just as capable as I am if not more. She will join us in the restricted archives while everyone will search the library together. It's every hoof on deck, it would be ill advised to ignore help when we need it.”

Sunset actually expected him to put up a fight or argument as to why she and the others should not join but he simply nodded and continued his stride out of the room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as some of the tension faded with Starswirl as he departed. All eyes drifted to Twilight for guidance, what to do next. Their eyes almost pleading for anything to feel like they are helping.

Twilight gave a hard stomp to the ground and smiled at her friends. “Alright everypony you heard what he said! Lets go to the library and find something to help our friends.”

Finally with a goal in mind, ponies and a dragon made their way to the Canterlot library where all hoped the search would not be in vain.

 

* * *

 

Somehow the last time Sunset was here in the restricted section felt like years ago and not simply months. This year was her final one at CHS and she had graduated in this spring. Leaving school before her friends was one of the only downsides of her being older in the human world. Before the call from Twilight she was looking for a job, maybe thinking of going to college, but being here, back in Equestria that all seemed so irrelevant.

Why would she get a job as a pizza delivery girl or waitress, all to barely get enough money to go to college and learn about what? Its not like she hadn’t thought of these arguments already but back then she was still exiled, and the thought of returning home was just a dream.

But after meeting the girls and walking the long road back to redemption, then seeing Celestia again, being forgiven, that changed everything. No longer was she the zealous power hungry unicorn, now her dreams had shifted, she wanted to go home.

Back to Equestria. With Twi--

The heavy thump of books hitting the table kicked away her wandering thoughts. The silver glittering magic from Starswirl released one stack and than another, Twilight following behind depositing her own stack of books.

Starswirl separating them into three equal groupings and without a word said and began reading the closest one to him. Sunset and Twilight shared a look before each getting a book to look for any little clue to save their Princesses.

She wasn’t sure how many hours had passed, this room deep within the castle had no windows and the magically lit fireplace never waxed or waned in the light it gave out. Only Starswirl leaving saying the moon must be raised gave her any idea to the passage of time.

Sunset murmured to herself that she had forgotten ancient unicorns used to raise the sun and moon before falling back to silence.

Time blurred together a repeating motion of read one book, get another, walk to the wall and find something still upon the shelves looking for anything that could help. Sunset barely noticed Twilight getting up again to get another book at the far side of the room. Only looking over after the slap of something hitting the floor drew her attention.

“What was that?”

“I was pulling out this book when,” Twilight said bobbing up the large tome with her magic, she then floated a small leather bound book on the other side of her head. “This one fell out from behind it.”

Finishing her sentence trotted back to the book heavy table and made room for the much smaller one in front of her. “This style doesn't really fit in with all these ancient books it just looks like a journal. I wonder what it could be.”

Sunset looked on as the other unicorns eyes scanned the first yellowed page before stopping and locking eyes with Sunsets own. “This is Princess Celestia’s personal journal.”

“How far back does it go?”

A pause as she looked closer “It's a little after you first became her pupil.” Her eyes drifted along the words for a moment before she began to read aloud. “I fear that my most prized student Sunset Shimmer has a darkness within her and that to teach her anymore of great magic would be fruitless. After showing her the Crystal Mirror she is all consumed by it. I believe she is beginning to study dark magic I will have to dismiss her from my care. I must think on ways to prevent this issue next time. Maybe it has something to do with the lack of emotional connections she has with other ponies.” A pause. “I will miss her greatly.”

Hearing those words again after so long, of how she failed her mentor, hurt just as bad as the first time. But rather than the rage she felt bubbling in her chest the first time now it was replaced with a ball of led at the pit of her stomach. These feeling must of shown on her face as she felt the warm touch of magic brush against her face, she knew whose magic it was without looking, somehow she always could tell. Looking up through her lashes Sunset was able to see Twilight giving her a soft smile the magic encircling her horn fading as she spoke.

“That was in the past Sunset you know Princess Celestia has forgiven you. Now you have to forgive yourself too.”

Sunset raised her hoof to brush the spot on her cheek, still warm, before smiling back and nodding. With that both returned to reading their books.

Minutes pass in silence before Twilight stands up suddenly slamming her hooves on the table, startling Sunset causing her to yell and fall backwards, then a breath later a mountain of books lost its balance and slid like an avalanche to the floor.

“Twilight! What was that for!? You almost scared the magic out of me!” After a second she scrambled to all fours and indignantly bushed dust from her coat. But Twilight was too engrossed in the page before her to notice Sunset’s pout.

“IthinkIfoundsomething. I think I found, something Celestia wrote that could help us. See here,” Twilight flew the journal over showing a certain page but before Sunset could even begin to make anything out it was right back in front of Twilight “This is the final entry and it was from last week. ‘I have spoken with Luna of this malaise we both have been feeling, though unsure we both think this may be related to our ascension as alicorns. I haven’t talked with Twilight yet about our past, but I think it is time. I will see her in two weeks we will talk then.’ Sunset. I was going to meet with her tomorrow for tea. B-but she couldn’t m-make it…” Twilights voice began to tremble with emotion as despair washed over her once again, now it was Sunsets turn to comfort her friend.

Walking briskly she sat next to the alicorn and leaned hard against her side wrapping a foreleg around her middle, gounding her, and giving as much comfort as she could before speaking. “Twilight, Twilight, its ok. This is good see? It's the first lead we’ve gotten all day. That's great, you did great. Come on, let's go show that old colt what we found, he's so old he probably knows all about how the princesses became alicorns.”

 

* * *

 

“Hrmm. Now this is intriguing. I had not thought that their own magical transformations into all powerful alicorns could have a disastrous repercussion like this. But we have one problem.” he said first looking at Twilight then Sunset “I only met the Princesses after they were as we know them. And they never shared that knowledge with me.”

With those words defeat washed across both mares, almost in unison their ears swiveled back and low against their heads. “But,” And again just as quick both ears perked back up as they looked expectantly at the unicorn sage. “I have an idea.”

Sunset was the first to ask what it was.

y cover art!

“I am not choosing this option frivolously but because these are dire times. Though I do not agree with how this world had turned in my absence Equestria as it is now cannot, without great upheaval, survive as we know it without the presence of the Princesses.” While he spoke it seemed he unconsciously began to stroke his long beard while deep in thought. “So we must go to great lengths to find the secret of their ascension, we must go into their past and find it.”

Twilight visibly shaken stood up quickly her wings splayed in alarm. “Starswirl I understand your concern but time travel is dangerous! I told you what happened when Starlight Glimmer changed the past! How grievously it affected the present. I can’t even imagine the consequences if we went back before they became Princesses. We could distort our whole reality!”

Nodding Starswirl kept stroking his beard before giving it a sharp tug. “I am well aware of what occurred and the consequences. Did you forget she used my spell to wreak her havoc? No, after you told me how my spell had been twisted and the results thereafter I began to toy with a theory which will be of help to us now. Rather than sending you back in time I will send your spirit instead, leaving your body here. You will be able to view the past as it unfolded but only as a bystander, and would not be capable of interacting with anything.”

Sunset then spoke up too excited at the thought of a viable plan to keep quiet. “Then that's perfect we’ll go into the past find out what happened and save the Princesses!” Finally finally something that could work, a plan of action to actually DO something and not sit around reading books and not watching as time drifted through her hooves.

The old scholar turned his head to look upon the other unicorn almost as if he had forgotten about her presence. “Yes miss Shimmer I almost impress myself sometimes.” A ghost of a smile was apparent through his thick beard. “Though I need all the help I can get raising the sun and moon I believe it would be safest if both of you Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer take on this mission. I will make use of Starlight Glimmer and what was that colts name, ah yes Sunburnt, to assist me here. Go now sleep tonight my little ponies I will spend a bit more time working on my spell and in the morning after the sun has risen I will send you off on your journey. Prepare yourself. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Though Twilight had laid in bed for many hours she slept fitfully, finally waking up before the dawn hour to sit in bed and stare out of the large windows in her old room. It was strange how serene Canterlot seemed in the predawn light, she felt as if the world should reflect how she felt, how even now if felt as if everything was breaking beneath her hooves.

With a small snort and a shake of her head she tried to banish those thoughts and finally after wrestling with her linens Twilight decided it would be best to get up. Even though it would be another hour and a half before the sun was fully raised by Starswirl she couldn't stay in bed any longer.

Her mind drifted to the thought of food but immediately rejected it, with how anxious she was it was more likely the food would cause her to be sick than calm her down. After another moment of thinking twilight decided what she would do until it reached the appointed time with everyone.

Though it had been a while since she had gone this way through the castle her memories of the hours and hours spent within its halls guided her true. Before her was a familiar while door decorated in gold and silver filigree and a stylized manticore head on each door face. As she opened the doors steam escaped blowing hot air in her face as she fully opened the well-oiled doors to the castle bathing pools.

The familiar scent of lavender and rosemary brought back memories of her coming here the first time as a filly, just after becoming Celestia’s pupil. With a touch of magic she lifted a freshly washed towel onto a table near the steaming pool and began to walk to its tiled edge before stopping suddenly.

It had been so long she almost forgot. Looking around back and forth Twilight found a large silver dragon head mounted to the wall to her right and walked right under its gaping maw before pressing a button near the base of the sculpture.

The metallic sound of pipes coming to life filled the air before a torrent of warm water gushed forth drenching Twilight. For a moment she closed her eyes and let the water run over her. Remembering this feeling once again she floated over a brush giving her coat a thorough scrub with the lavender scented soap, and also making sure to rub the bottom of her hooves against the rough bristles.

Finally clean she pressed the button near the dragon a second time causing the water to stop. After becoming an alicorn Twilight noticed some habits she had begun to pick up from other pegasi, namely the violent shaking and fluffing of her feathers after getting wet, and even now when she was about to enter the soaking pool she couldn't help but do so.

As she began Twilight was surprised to hear an exclamation from another mare, that alone was a cause for alarm that she stopped mid-shake, opening her eyes wide only to see a once dry but now very damp Sunset Shimmer before her, who then lifted a lock of red and gold hair from her face before laughing softly.

“Good morning Twilight. Looks like we had the same idea.” Feeling herself blush and smile sheepishly Twilight moved out of the way so Sunset could rinse too.

Waiting near the pool as her friend finished, Twilight became very aware of herself and what a mess her mane and coat must be after being shaken. She busied herself, while the other unicorn washed, trying to not to look like a filly that ran out mid-bath. After a moment Sunset finished and trotted over still dripping to Twilights side. “You couldn’t sleep either could you huh?”

Taking a step into the warm water Twilight nodded yes and quietly spoke. “My m-mind wouldn't--it still can’t grasp the situation.” Looking across at Sunset next to her Twilight smiled “But I bet you felt the same too.”

Sunset chuckled as the water splashed against her stomach, “Celestia’s two best students--of course we think alike.” There was a pause as her friend stared deep into the rippling pool, it was almost the same color as her half-closed eyes “If only I had been more like you back then.” she mumbled. But before Twilight could say anything to stop that negative train of thought Sunset took a gulp of air and dunked beneath the water.

Looking around she couldn’t see the unicorn beneath the milky herb filled water. Twilight narrowed her eyes and moved her muzzle closer to the small waves hoping to find her friend, only to be surprised by a large splash behind her followed by a wave of water crashing over her head.

Sputtering and spitting hair out of her mouth Twilight whipped around to find the unicorn mare, though with her long midnight mane still plastered to her face--she didn't have much luck. But a few seconds later she heard Sunset succumb to a fit of giggles near her. Using her magic Twilight moved her hair and restored her sight to see the orange unicorn floating in the water holding her middle and still laughing.

“Sunset!” Twilight tried to sound indignant but the waver in her voice and the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth betrayed her real emotions. Dropping the act she gave in and laughed too and gave in to the warmth of the water.

Relaxing she submerged up to her neck then stretching her body out to float on top of the pool. Silence descended as they drifted near each other, Twilights wing tips occasionally brushing against the other mares coat.

Letting her mind wander Twilight tried to meditate, to calm her thoughts, and prepare herself for what they will be doing all too soon. As she was cycling through her breathing exercises she felt a pressure on her middle, shaking her softly. Opening her left eye she saw Sunset standing to the next to her, Sunsets hoof on Twilights belly. After eye contact was made she spoke only 2 words.

“It's time.” Sunset said as she then glanced up to the glass domed ceiling. Opening both eyes she too looked up and saw the solid blue sky of early morning, Starswirl had finished raising the sun, it was the agreed upon time.

 

* * *

 

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were the last to enter the throne room, the echoing of the doors closing reverberated throughout the vast room. In the center stood the elevated dais the royal thrones sat upon and a step below that stood Starswirl with his signature midnight cape and pointed hat.

As he verified everyone was present he looked to his left and gave a curt nod to Sunburst and Starlight, a second later two magical barriers encircled the room creating a glittering curtain against every wall and window. Noticing the inquisitive looks from the group it seemed he realized he must explain.

“A spell of blindness and silence so no one, magical or not, can see or hear what will be going on in this hall.

That made sense to Twilight, everything they were doing could be considered a national secret, one wrong word too early could spell disaster on Equestria and though they were in a time of peace it may not last for long with the knowledge of the weakened state of the Princesses.

With a rap against the hard marble step, he reigned in the attention back to himself. When he spoke his voice was deep almost solemn. “With the aid of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, we have found some information. The ailment of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is related to their ascension as Alicorns, it is causing their weakness and, I believe, if left to prolong this malaise will kill them.”

A wave of shocked whispering drifted through the group, only Twilight and Sunset were unaffected by the news. A sharp pain from her left leg drew her attention downwards, Spike was standing next to her his eyes wide and his claws gripping tightly to her coat. Feeling her gaze he took looked up and it broke Twilights heart to see the anguish distort his young face.

Leaning down she rubbed her cheek against his own and whispered that it would be ok just as Starswirl spoke up again. “But we three have decided on a plan of action! I have worked all night to perfect a spell to send them both back in time and find their elusive secret and what is causing this. Fear not my little ponies as they will be traveling only in spirit,” He took but a second to glance in the direction of Starlight Glimmer “and will not be able to distort or affect the past in any way.”

Twilight was able to notice Starlight had enough self-awareness to show embarrassment for her past deeds before looking back to Starswirl. Glittering silver magic encompassed his horn as from his cloak he pulled out two necklaces, each leather strip heavy with a pendant of what Twilight thought was amethyst but as it floated closer and over her head did she realize it was actually ametrine. The mixture of amethyst and citrine quartz giving the stone purple and gold streaks.

To her right she noticed Sunset also examining her new piece of jewelry, turning the gemstone causing its surfaces to reflect the light of the room. It was hard for her to pull her eyes away from watching Sunset inspect each facet and when Starswirl spoke this time it was only when the orange unicorn looked up did she do so too.

“These stones will follow you through the past and are the focus for the spell. It will work by both of you concentrating on your memories of Celestia and Luna as I cast it. For you both to move through their timeline you will imagine going forward or backward while holding the stone.” Starswirl was as serious as stone as he spoke, lifting his foreleg while making grand gestures, his cape waving with his movements.

But Twilight became distracted on his elaboration on the spell by an odd noise from Sunset, glancing over so as not to be too obvious she saw the other unicorn holding back laughter and covering her mouth with her hoof. Sunset mumbled to herself barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Twilight to hear, as the old sage droned on about his greatness and the difficulty of the spell.

“It-its like fast-forward and rewind-pfft-like a t-tv remote.” Sunset had to bite her lip from laughing out loud. Luckily from her time in the human world Twilight understood the joke and also barely held a smile back, only the ‘ahem’ from Starswirl brought her back into focus. A swift snap of her tail against Sunsets flank also brought her to attention.

“Once you acquire the information you will grasp the stone and pull it from your neck thinking of your body here, then the spell will stop. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, are you two ready to begin?”

The finality of the situation dawned on her now, they were about to go where no pony had gone before, into the past of their beloved princesses. She and Sunset share a brief but meaningful look before both stood before Starswirl and nodded, they were ready.

With another grand sweep of his foreleg, Starswirl raised his voice and addressed the group. “Move back give them space! Once again both of you must only think of your memories of each princess do not think of anything else.” He fixed his eyes closed knitting his brows together, his horn aglow with magic as he intoned the spell, his voice growing louder and louder until it was booming through the hall.

“We will walk the past our goal undaunted,  
To find the truth that we most wanted.  
To find the source of beloved friends woes,  
And find the secret to banish their foes!  
Tho my body lies, my spirit is free!  
To traverse the past,  
My goal is THEE!!”

The shockwave of silver magic exploded from him pushing everyone back. The barrier surrounding the hall rippled and waivered but held strong as the spell subsided.

And there on the cold marble floor of the throne room lay Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Both were on their sides facing each other, hooves intertwined, matching stones aglow.

 

* * *

 

A warm breeze drifted pass brushing against Twilight coat causing the long grass to tickle her nose. Eyes still closed she scrunched her muzzle as the tickling became worse, the urge finally overcoming her causing a sneeze to wrack her body.

It was such a nice day she didn’t want to wake up, the sun was warming her body thoroughly and the sent of the summer grass was calming. For a few more breaths she laid there before it seemed her memories caught up with her mind.

Celestia and Luna, Canterlot, Starswirl’s spell.

With a jolt Twilight sat up eyes wide and breathing heavily, her sudden movement also caused Sunset to stir. She got up much slowly rubbing her face and yawning. How dare Sunset wake up so leisurely while she was freaking out.

Twilight extended a wing, stretched it behind her friend, and gave her a slap to wake her up fully. With that she finally came to her senses looking around before settling a glare on the alicorn.

“What was that for Twilight?! You didn’t have to whap me with your wing!” She attempted to make a sulking face as she rubbed her shoulder feigning pain.

“Where do you think we are Sunset?”

“Outside? Ow! Stop that! Do you mean when are we? I have no idea…”

Both mares stood up to all four legs to look over where they had woken up. It was a lush grassy plain full of wildflowers being warmed by the hot, possibly summer, sun. They stood upon a large hill, a thin river to their far left, and a thicket of trees to their right. In between stood a village of rickety wooden homes and straw-thatched roofs. Squinting her eyes from the sun Twilight was able to make out the forms of ponies below walking throughout the town. Sunset took in the sight with her examining each building as if she could see through walls.

“Do you think they’re down there? Celestia and Luna, I mean?”

Twilight narrowed her eyes too looking for a sign of any ponies that fit the description of their mentors.

“Hopefully this should be before either of them ascended as alicorns, either that or they are actually ARE alicorns right now, though they would be pretty easy to find I guess. But if they’re not what would we be looking for? Adults, foals, unicorn, or even pegasi ponies. They never told us much about themselves. So we’re just going to have to go down there and find out who is who.”

But their concentration was broken by a sound growing louder behind them, the laughter of two fillies drifted through the grass but before they could look back something surprising occurred.

The two fillies ran through the incorporeal forms of herself and Sunset. Twilight felt her hackles rise as shivers went down her spine, even the feathers at the base of her wings were standing on end. The feeling was akin to sticking her hoof in ice water, and the sharp tingling sensation that accompanied it. Luckily that feeling was quick to pass. As soon as the filly was not in contact the sensation dissipated, much to her delight.

Sunset was the first to regain her composure only to gasp in surprise and began to urgently tap Twilight on the shoulder and point at the slope beneath them.

“Tw-Twilight look those fillys! Do you think? They might be?”

For a moment the sun obscured her vision but as a cloud drifted past she was able to see them clearly. One was had a pale creme body and hair that looked like pinkies favorite pink cotton candy. The second smaller girl almost had a midnight blue coat with a lighter almost powder blue mane. Both were laughing and skipping towards the town playing what looked like tag as one ran after the other.

“I. I think they are. That's Celestia and Luna as fillies!” She almost couldn't imagine, seeing her tall, imposing, and perfect teacher as a pony the same age as the cutie mark crusaders.

“Uh, Twilight. I think you’re missing something…”

“What? That’s them right? What could I be missing?”

Sunset raised her foreleg and pointed back to the girls. “Look at their foreheads. They’re not unicorns.”

“They’re” a pause as Twilight opened and closed her mouth repeatedly “They’re earth ponies!” No longer could Twilight contain herself from running after the two young ponies giggling with excitement, after a second she heard Sunset laugh out loud and follow after her. “You know what this means! They! They learned how to use the most powerful magic in Equestria! Even though they weren’t born with it!”

The distance between her and the girls was growing smaller. “And Sunset! They also learned to fly even though they didn’t have wings either! Like me!” Finally both of them caught up with the little Celestia and Luna who were now trotting closer to the village, woodsmoke drifting on the breeze. “I can’t believe it, I can’t wait to see everything! I’m so excited!!”

Luckily no one but Sunset could hear her otherwise the volume and pitch of her voice would have been unseemly of a Princess, or any mare for that matter. But as a spirit with only Sunset around? Twilight didn’t feel bad at all to let her ‘Nerd Side’ as Dash would call it, all out.

Though something stopped her from the fit of exuberance. She felt a pressure at the bottom of her neck and around the base of her wings. Twilight looked over to see Sunset ruffling her feathers, literally, and as she did so gave Twilight a toothy grin before speaking.

“Come on Twi save some of that excitement for the next who knows how many years of history we’ll see first hand ok?” With that, she removed her hoof from Twilights back and followed after their quest as they got closer to to the village outskirts.

Twilight hung back for a moment to chuckle and agree to tone it down as she rubbed the back of her head, flushed with embarrassment. Or maybe it was something else to cause her to flush as she tried to ignore the tingling warmth where her wings connected to her back and the feeling of Sunset being so close.

Only that same mare calling asking ‘What was taking her so long?’ sufficiently distracted Twilight from her rambling thoughts.

Galloping over she joined her friend as they entered the village of a pre-Equestiran society and the home of their respected rulers Luna and Celestia, where hopefully her and Sunset would find the clues to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great way to keep up to date with the story and see art related to it you can [ follow me on tumblr!](https://pastel-pony-pictures.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter DONE!  
> [Heres a cute picture from this chapter!](https://pastel-pony-pictures.tumblr.com/post/172147399416/a-scene-from-the-first-chapter-of-my-fic%22rel=%22nofollow%22)


End file.
